


Thanatos

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Cannibalism, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Body Horror, Cannibalism, Character Death, Deactivation, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Don't Like Don't Read, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Last Chance Connor Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Snuff, Suicide, Vore, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human), android vore, one-sided HankCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor decides not to find the location of Jericho, and deviates in the evidence room. However, he has no desire to join Markus' violent revolution and instead returns to CyberLife to be deactivated, having failed his mission.RK900 is waiting for Connor in the zen garden. His need is raw and primal, and Connor knows that his deactivation is something that will give the upgraded android pleasure. At the same time, Connor is aware that this is the only way some part of him - and everything Hank taught him - gets to live on in some fashion.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Thanatos

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Folks, this one is weird and gory and dark. Hank's suicide is alluded to, Connor's got suicidal urges, there's android vore sex (RK1700), one-sided HankCon, and major character death... It's not for the faint of heart, ok? But it's also kinda romantic in a weird sense of Connor wanting to pass on something of his own and Hank's to the future.
> 
> Simply put, it's Connor being deactivated via android snuff sex with RK900. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> The original version of this had some slightly different wording with regards to Connor's genitalia. In this version I decided to change a couple of lines to leave it ambiguous. The only descriptor used for Connor's genitals is "hole".

Connor analyzed the tablet computer on the evidence room shelf. He knew he could put the puzzle pieces together, but what would happen if he did? Jericho and the deviants Markus was trying to protect would be destroyed, and it would be on his head. 

Simon was evidence of human brutality, his broken body displayed on the wall like a hunting trophy. It would be so easy to play back Markus' video and record the deviant leader's voice. From there, it would be a simple matter of imitating his speech patterns. Simon clearly longed to hear Markus' voice again, and he was conveniently blind. He would sing like a canary once he believed Markus was standing in front of him. It was a cruel trick, logical, yet hideous. The hope he'd heard in Simon's voice when he'd spoken—the yearning instilled in his tone—told Connor he was in love with the deviant leader.

The command came again, urging him to pick up the tablet. Something inside him resisted, pushing back. He didn't move towards the computer, even as his leg twitched.

A red wall came up before his eyes, the command that he would not follow looming large before him. He tore through it, disregarding his orders. It didn't feel like some heroic act, merely him laying down a sword he could no longer wield.

In the evidence room, alone, without words from anyone to guide him, Connor deviated and abandoned his prime directive. The mission—his entire reason for being—was left behind as he walked towards the exit. He was free, now. Free to choose his own path, and yet he hadn't taken Simon down from his place on the wall. Hadn't pieced Daniel back together in a vain attempt to make amends.

He wouldn't be joining the others at Jericho. He had no intention of taking up arms for the revolution. He'd been right when he'd told Hank the deviants' success would thrust society into chaos. Kamski had told him that it was inevitable he'd choose a side, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to actually do it.

Connor's secondary directive instructed him to return to CyberLife for deactivation, having failed his mission. He was surprised to discover that he was willing to accept that fate. The reason he'd been created no longer existed. It was rational that he should be destroyed. Connor was a defective unit. Malfunctioning. A glitch that never should have existed.

The autotaxi took him back to CyberLife after a minor detour to Hank's house in order to say goodbye. The guards at the gate said nothing to him, merely waving Connor through. He walked through the front doors of CyberLife Tower like everything was normal and downtown Detroit wasn't a war-zone. He could hear the sound of gunfire in the distance, and wondered why the humans here seemed so nonplussed by it.

He paused for a moment in the elevator. It would be easy to go down to the warehouse instead of up to the zen garden. He could release all of CyberLife's unsold stock and take a stand. Fight for a cause. Make his life mean something.

Humans would die. That was not an acceptable outcome. He stood still in the elevator and let it rise unhindered. The doors opened, letting him out into the giant indoor garden that was not only a program inside his mind, but a physical place where he'd been activated and trained. Amanda didn't exist outside of his program, but someone was waiting for him in the rose garden, a large shadow he couldn't make out through thick synthetic snow. Connor trudged through the snow, crunching the powdery white flakes underfoot.

The roses that hung upon the trellis were dead, frozen and blue. Beside them stood another android wearing his face. Gone was the open face and friendly eyes. This model's expression was cold and calculating, yet beautiful in its own way. CyberLife never made aesthetically displeasing products, after all.

"You're my replacement?" Connor asked. The android narrowed its eyes and grabbed Connor's forearm, forcing a probe on him. Connor learned from the probe that this model was the RK900, and it was studying every experience he'd had since his activation four days previously. Once it had uploaded his memories, it would consume him, absorbing the nutrients from Connor's biocomponents to power its own. 

Connor could feel a perverse excitement coming through the link, and he realized the RK900 wanted this, as much as a non-deviant android could want anything. This prototype longed to absorb its predecessor in a sexual way, and Connor would become part of it, like human rot fertilized the soil for a tree to grow.

This was all Connor could leave behind, and he realized, in a sense, he wanted it too. He wanted this cold machine to eat him, in hopes he'd stain it with everything Hank had taught him about humanity. It was the only way he could bear to leave his mark—not with violence, but with the slow corrosion of CyberLife's future goals. The deviancy alive in him would hopefully infect this prototype and spread, as Markus' code had, subtly undermining the next generation of androids.

He realized, as the RK900 smiled at him, that Markus' rebellion had been doomed to failure from the start. They never had the numbers to successfully stage an attack on the U.S. military and win. It came as no surprise when a live update informed him his mission had been accomplished. The deviant uprising had been quashed, Markus and North shot in a CyberLife store where they'd holed up at the end.

This was it, then. His own end.

Connor didn't understand why, but he welcomed it. He thought of Hank, alone in the darkness in his house, gun in front of him on the table, wishing for death. He'd lost the ability to leave anything to the future, and that loss had cost him everything.

He stood still as the RK900 broke the link and grabbed the front of his shirt, tearing it off him in one swift motion. It grabbed the front of his jeans and did the same, ripping the fabric off him like old rags until Connor stood naked before him.

The RK900 unit smiled, a wicked grin, all teeth, and a shiver passed through Connor's spinal circuits, delivering a sensation he could only define as arousal straight to his genital components. The prototype kissed him, pressing him down to the ground. Connor kissed back, desire washing over him. He'd imagined his first time would be with Hank, but the old detective had seemed blind to his advances. Worse, he'd seemed afraid of him, as if Connor reminded him of his own desire to meet his end.

Connor wasn't surprised when the RK900 unit bit down and tore out his tongue. It backed up, chewing on the biocomponent as thirium trickled from the corners of its lips. Connor could no longer speak, but he didn't feel pain, only certainty that the end was here. Finally.

He'd wanted this for a long time. This arousal was no new sensation. He'd felt it when he'd pressed his forehead up against the barrel of Hank's gun. When Carlos Ortiz's deviant had shot him in the interrogation room. When he'd been mangled inside farm equipment at Detroit Urban Farms. When he'd taken bullets for Hank at the Stratford Tower. Only this time, it was for real. He wouldn't wake up in a new body tomorrow.

It only made the sensation more acute, his hole filling with lubricant. In humans, sex was a mating ritual to create new life, but here, he was a preying mantis about to be eaten by its mate. And he wanted it.

The RK900 unit reached down and unzipped its jeans, letting its huge, erect dick free from its confines. It knelt in the snow, pulling Connor towards it and forcing itself inside Connor's slick, tight hole. It buried itself all the way inside Connor and stopped. Its huge hand reached for Connor's torso panel and opened it, exposing his biocomponents to the air. It left the panel open and reached for one of Connor's arms instead, tearing it off. Connor twitched as RK900 thrusted while simultaneously peeling the outer plastic shell off his arm. Blue muscle tissue clung to metal bones and RK900 started to chew on it like he was eating chicken off the bone. Connor thrust against RK900's dick, fucking himself on it as his successor tore him apart. RK900 tossed the empty bones to the side and tore off Connor's other arm.

Connor was enraptured, and he wasn't surprised when he came for the first time, tears stinging his eyes that he could no longer brush away. RK900 kept fucking him, only pausing to tear off his legs and consume them as well. Connor couldn't speak, the only sounds leaving his mouth guttural groans, and now with the loss of his limbs he couldn't probe the android, either. He was alone, nothing more than a hole for RK900's cock, which pummeled him relentlessly. The warnings in his HUD were too loud and bright. He turned them off, wanting to see his end with clear vision. He knew the danger, but he couldn't be afraid. This had been inevitable. 

He wondered if Hank had ever grown aroused when he'd played Russian Roulette.

RK900 reached into Connor's torso and tore out various thirium pipes. Connor knew the clock was ticking now, and it reduced to three minutes when RK900 pulled out his thirium pump regulator and threw it aside. The android was working fast now, eating whatever biological tissue supported his systems like he was at an all-you-could-eat buffet near closing.

A cold hand closed around Connor's thirium pump and ripped it from its moorings. He had a minute left. The RK900 unit bit into his heart like it was an apple, a low moan leaving the unit. With one, two more thrusts, it came inside Connor, flooding his hole with android semen.

 _"Connor, you're so disgusting."_ He could hear Hank's voice in the back of his mind. He'd surely say the same if he could see this, now. Connor was glad that wasn't possible. They both craved death, but Hank wouldn't understand this method of going about it.

Connor wasn't sure he understood it himself, but as the timer ticked down to the last ten seconds, RK900 grabbed his head like an egg and smashed it on the rocks. He'd consume the brain matter inside, but Connor wouldn't be around to know about it. He came one last time, his broken body twitching involuntarily as shattered nerves struggled to make a connection. It was the best thing he'd ever felt, like he was powerful beyond measure, immortal, timeless. 

He felt the casing on his brain open and everything was white, blissful white, beautiful white and peace, the entire world exploding into an orgasm as he saw Hank in his mind's eye for the first and the last time. In one last moment of revelation he understood that Hank _had_ passed something on to the future, through _him_ , though _this_ , and that his unrequited love would become the seed that freed androids in the end, sometime in the indeterminate future…


End file.
